Millioair's pet Rewrite
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo's a 20 year old hybrid collage student liven his life the way he wants to untill Grimmjow a Millioniar who likes cats and when he sees Ichigo out on the street he decsides to get himself a new pet...What will happen to Ichigo. Yaoi boy x boy lemon


_**New Pet**_

_In this world hybrids can live to different kinds of lives. They can be pets on they can live as the humans do. Which life they live is normally there choice but in some cases Hybrids are forced to be pets against their will. How does this happen some might ask and the answer to this is very simple; there kidnapped and broken. _

Ichigo Kurosaki is a cat hybrid that has chosen to live as a human but because of his odd hair colour _and _hybrid features, living a normal human life is difficult for him. Gangs and thugs are always trying to either beat him into the ground or fuck him into it. Luckily for this particular hybrid that he has trained in several different forms of Martial arts since he was able to stand on two feet, so fighting of these thugs and gangs have never really been much of a problem for the aggressive feline.

Today however he was getting a bad feeling as he walked down the street towards his small apartment. The street was quite, to quite for Ichigo's liking and no one other than him was on the street. It had all his senses on high alert. His ears where flat against the top of his head and his tail was flicking with one side to the other in irritation. _'Why is it so quite?' _The hybrid wondered as he stepped out in front of a dark alley way.

A flash of blue caught is eyes and his body froze, his head turning to look down the alley, only to see nothing. He was about to keep walking when a strong callused hand grabbed his forearm and pulled him harshly into the dark alley.

A set of strong hands pinned him to the cold hard alley wall and smooth lips slammed into his own. His eyes shot wide and he gasped in surprise at the sudden action, giving the stranger the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into the pinned hybrids warm cavern. The wet muscle lapped at the others to try and get it to come out to play. This however only resulted in Ichigo slamming his teeth down onto the intruding appendage.

"FUCK!" The man hissed as he pulled quickly away from the furious Feline. The hybrid took the man's moment of pain to ram his knee into the others tender parts. The man curled in on himself, his hands loosening their grip enough that the hybrid could slip out of them and jump away from the groaning man.

Ichigo's eyes ran over the stranger and noted the bright blue locks and broad shoulders that where currently hunched forward in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing jackass?" Ichigo hissed at the bluenette before him.

The man grinned up at Ichigo one hand placed tenderly on his crotch as deep blue eyes glared playfully at the other. "Kiss'in ya and by the looks of ya, ya should be begging fer more not kicking me in the nuts." The men pointed out, looking directly at Ichigo's groin where a slight budge was present.

Ichigo looked down and cursed his body for its betrayal before glaring at the bluenette once more. "Like hell I'm gonna beg you for more asshole! Now piss of or I'll do more than just kick you in your family jewels!" He hissed and started walking away.

"Is that so…Shawlong, Il Fort. I like this one take him" The blue haired man ordered stopping Ichigo in his tracks as to man popped out of nowhere and grabbed both his arms.

One was the same height as the hybrid in his grasp and had long blonde hair while the other was slightly taller and had long black haired tied in a long braid down his back.

Ichigo started to kick out at the men but nothing worked, they held still and dragged him towards a black pickup truck and shoved him roughly into the back sit, the two men sliding in after him and holding him still.

"Hey ya don't want to go breaking ma toy do ya Shawlong?" The blue haired men growled and the two men quickly apologized and bowed to the glaring male.

The truck pulls up to a huge mansion witch looks like it _looked _big from the front but was even large when you liked at it from the side, the structure expanded backward rather than out to both sides.

He was hauled up into the strong arms of the blue haired man and was carried towards the expensive looking front door. He let out a manly squeak and starting thrashing in the man's arms, making it difficult for the other to walk properly. "Would ya st-" His statement was cut off as a fist slammed into his chin forcing his head back and giving the hybrid in his arms and chance to wiggle out of his arms.

The moment his feet were on the ground Ichigo took off running. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't really care, he just wanted away from here.

"OGICHI! SICK EM'!" The bluenette roared and Ichigo picked up his pace running as fast as he could.

At his masters order a white haired albino hybrid bolted out the door, past his master and after the escaping orange haired hybrid. The albino quickly caught up to Ichigo and leapt forward landed on Ichigo's back and pinning him to the ground with his body weight.

Ichigo squirmed under the albino's grasp only to be rewarded with a swift chop to the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

When Ichigo awoke he found himself in an unfamiliar room, on a soft bed and lying on top of the soft covers. Ichigo froze when he felt the soft fabric brush against something it shouldn't be able to and stared down his naked chest to see that all his clothes had been removed. He tried to move his hands from there spot above his head and realized that they wouldn't move, it was the same with his legs. His tail laid itself over his man hood in a hope to keep it concealed from unwanted gazes.

"Now now kitten don't go do'in tha." The deep voice of his kidnapper drawled as he entered the room followed by the albino that tackled him earlier. "You've already met Ogichi and now because of your little stunt I _have _to let em' play wif ya fer a little bit ta reward him fer listen'in so well." Ichigo's face paled. There was only one kind of _play _that could possibly include him being naked…_Fucking._

_**GrimmXD: Well hope you liked it and I'm not really sure when I'll update this but please be nice to me :3 and please review It's makes me happy to hear from my readers. **_


End file.
